Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh!
by AliceCullen3
Summary: My final Christmas one-shot. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How To Train Your Dragon Again'. Sammy, Lewis, Zora and Alice finally find the person responsible for the portals. Who is it? Read and find out.


**Here is my final Christmas one-shot, enjoy!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Kyo Kara Maoh!**

The group ended up in a fountain so were once again wet. The Doctor and Mira had shrunken back down to the size they were before whilst Oberon and Aura were the same. The group seemed to be in a courtyard surrounded by a beautiful structure.

For those of you who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How To Train Your Dragon Again' here is what has happened so far. Sammy, Lewis, Alice and Zora all fell through a portal in the lake behind Sammy's house leading them to Arendelle where they met Elsa, Anna and Olaf. They then went through another portal that led them to Cross Academy. There they met Zero and Yuki along with some vampire called Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Kaname before they left through another portal. They somehow ended up in Draco Malfoy's bath with the guy himself who then helped them sneak out of the manor filled with Death Eaters to another portal. Once through the portal Sammy and Lewis once again met their friend Hiccup whilst Alice and Zora each got themselves a Terrible Terror before saying goodbye and heading through another portal. Now back to the story.

At that moment soldiers surrounded them with their spears pointing at the group. The strange about these soldiers were that they were female and reminded the group of Amazon warriors. It was then that one of female warriors spoke but in a language that none of them understood. Not even Sammy who knew the most languages out of the four due to having a lot of free time over the 300 years he had been around.

It seemed that one of the females knew they couldn't understand them so spoke to two others in what sounded like an order as the two warriors immediate headed off afterwards. The group was then ushered out of the fountain and into a room which only had a wooden chair and table. Outside the door were two of the warriors posted there.

'Probably to make sure we don't escape.' Sammy thought.

In the mean time Lewis dried them all off with his fire. After that they waited to see what would happen next. It seemed that nearly an hour had passed before the door opened to reveal two young teens dressed in black with black hair and eyes as well, although one of them wore glasses and his hair was slightly longer. Following them in was a blond teen with green, fair skin and wore a light blue military uniform, a young man with light brown skin along with chocolate brown hair and eyes and wore a brown military uniform and an older guy with long lilac colour hair and eyes whilst wearing a robe of some sort.

The black haired teen without the glasses held something out to Sammy which looked like ear plugs. Sammy took them and placed a pair in his ears.

"You should be able to understand us now." The teen said.

Sammy looked quite surprised before nodding in agreement. He handed the remaining ear plugs to the others who put them in their ears.

"Sorry for any confusion, I'm Yuuri, this is Murata, Wolfram, Conrad and Gunter."

"That's okay, I'm Sammy, this is my friend Lewis, his little sister Zora and her friend Alice."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Yuuri smiled.

"Yuuri enough with the pleasantries, I want to know how they got into the Temple of the Great One." Wolfram complained.

"Well considering they didn't understand us until they had translators in I'm guessing they came through the same way me and Yuuri do when we're me from Earth." Murata stated.

"Actually we've been through a couple of portal in water before ending up here." Lewis said.

"Portals?" Yuuri asked.

"I think I know who was behind those portals." Murata said. "Follow me."

Murata then led the group through the Temple before finally ending up in a room where there were four wooden boxes and two people. One of them was a young girl with silver colour hair which reached the floor, purple colour eyes and wore lilac colour dress. The other one looked like an older version of Wolfram except with blue eyes instead of green and his clothes made him look like someone of royalty.

"Your Majesty, your Eminence, what brings you here?" The young girl asked.

"Well Ulrike, I believe Shinou here had something to do with us having guests here." Murata explained.

"Wait, blondie here is the reason we always got wet when we went through a portal." Sammy asked, surprised.

"Yes, and you had fun didn't you?" Shinou asked.

"I had fun." Zora said.

"Thank you for giving us a fun time." Alice smiled before hugging him.

Shinou returned the hug before hugging Zora as well who had also wanted a hug.

"Um why us though, what about someone else?" Lewis asked.

"Well you two seemed to interest me especially after that quest you did last year for Lady Winter. Not to mention I'm quite fond of pranks."

"You mean we had to do extra babysitting hours because of a prank?" Sammy asked rhetorically.

"We don't get paid enough." Lewis added.

"You don't get paid at all." Zora pointed out.

"We should after all we were put through." Sammy said.

"Well at least we had fun and Shinou will return us home." Alice said.

"Well if you go home now you'll be in time for Christmas as its Christmas Eve back home." Shinou told them.

"Well, we better get going before we miss Christmas." Lewis said.

"You can go through the fountain in the courtyard."

The huge group all went back to the courtyard where Sammy, Lewis, Alice and Zora said goodbye to everyone before going to stand next the fountain waiting for the very last portal to appear.

"Well you were always welcome to stay for a little while longer but Christmas is important as well." Yuuri said. "Also, if you come by next time you are always welcome to Kingdom."

"You never know, we might." Alice said.

"Yeah we did after all run into some of Sammy and Lewis' old friends when we were on Berk." Zora added.

"Well it's time for you to go." Shinou said before finally opening the portal home.

The group all jumped into the portal where they ended up back in the lake which Alice and Zora had fallen into which caused all of this. They carefully climbed out of the lake before they once again dried themselves off for what was hopefully the last time.

"That was fun wasn't it girls." Lewis asked.

"Yeah, lots of fun!"

"Well, we best get inside and explain this to the others." Sammy pointed out.

"Are they even going to believe us?" Zora asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, sis?"

They all began walking through the forest back to Sammy's house. Alice paused for a moment looking back at the lake and thinking one last thought.

_What an epic Sammy and Lewis Adventure..._

**I hope you enjoyed as I had some trouble with this one. Please review!**


End file.
